


Best. Decision. Ever.

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Oneshot, Smut, YumiNa, intense smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. Hot dayum you're really attractive"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Decision. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out way dirtier than intended. I don’t ask for forgiveness. This was worth it. So worth it. Enjoy~

Ymir stretched a long, freckled leg and watched as steam lifted from her skin and water dripped slowly back into the bath. She exhaled slowly, enjoyed the way her chest emptied of air, and then sighed. She leaned forward and draped herself over the side of the bath, long arms dangling over the edge.

“This is boring,” she muttered to herself.

Today was her off day. Her roommates were out. Even her neighbours weren’t home. With nothing to do, Ymir had decided to bath. But it wasn’t much of an improvement, even if she did very much enjoy being naked and wet.

Ymir spotted her phone peeking out of the pocket of her jeans, which were thrown carelessly on the floor, and reached out to snatch it. Thank god for smart phones, for all their usefulness. At least she could watch porn or play a game, or something. So she settled back in the bath, toe nudging one of the taps to let more hot water into the bath, and unlocked her phone. At first she merely scrolled through her messages. She had a new one from Sasha and one from Reiner, but she didn’t feel like chatting to them. But then she got a sinister idea, and her lips stretched wide with a grin.

“Hell yeah,” she encouraged herself, tapping for her camera. “Mikasa is totally going to love this.” She made sure to relax fully, her chest submerged enough that the water mostly hid her breasts but they were still very much visible, as well as her toned stomach, and then snapped a picture of her torso. She checked the photo first, then sent it off, snickering. Ymir then turned to the internet, waiting patiently for an eventual reply. She loved sending nudes to her friends, because they hated it. Though secretly she was convinced her friends thought she was hot as much as she thought it of herself.

XxX

Nanaba panted harshly as she collapsed onto the nearest bench. Her legs and abs ached with fire, but the burn was pleasant. The water bottle in her hand made it to her mouth, and the water within slid greedily down her throat. She sighed in bliss at the relief and then reached for her towel to wipe her face. Some thought her rigorous workouts were ridiculous, but the self-satisfaction and the intense admiration she received for it was well worth the effort. It definitely helped with the ladies, though they often fell for her doe-eyes first, and her rock hard abs after. Nanaba grinned to herself as she thought about this, leaning back on the bench, and then looked down at her lap when she felt vibrating in her pocket.

Her phone buzzed with a message, and Nanaba eagerly pulled it from her damp shorts to see who wanted to speak with her. When she opened the text, she sputtered and then choked, and had to lean forward to cough the liquid from her lungs. Her face went red—not only from choking—and then she straightened and wiped her mouth.

“Why in the hell…?”

She stared at the phone, at the picture of one nude Ymir. Nanaba didn’t personally know the woman, but she was her neighbour, and she had often stopped to admire the tall brunette when she went on her usual jog in the park—where Nanaba was in that moment.

A nude though?

Nanaba’s pale cheeks were shocked with a very bright blush, and she knew that it was very, very obvious that she was either aroused or embarrassed. She wasn’t sure how much of each she was, exactly. All she knew was that she definitely thought that her neighbour had one fine ass, and now she was seeing that she did in fact have a fine… front, too.

Swallowing was becoming difficult. Nanaba stared at the picture for a long moment, wondering why Ymir would even send it to her. Ymir only had her number because they lived next to each other and the brunette had asked Nanaba to watch her house for a few days when she had gone away. After that they had never interacted further than simple pleasantries. Had Ymir been secretly lusting after her? Nanaba’s heart jumped at the thought. Her stomach fluttered with a familiar feeling, reminding her that this crush was insistent and though she wanted it to, it wouldn’t go away.

How should she respond? Nanaba wasn’t sure what she could possibly say. Text back that she was surprised, offended? Horny? Ymir wasn’t the type to become upset if Nanaba did respond back so boldly. But a small part of Nanaba twinged, and her hand began to tremble. The idea formed quickly, boldly, and it stuck at the back of her mind. Could she really…? It was certainly a bold move. She could easily play it off as a joke, too…

Nanaba nibbled on her lip, then she looked up at the sky, considering her mortality, that she could die in the next minute and that if she did this, it wouldn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. Thinking that helped to ease her nervousness, gave her a boost of courage. Life was short, right? This felt like an opportunity. Nanaba decided to take it.

Hesitantly, Nanaba looked around to make sure that she was alone. Luckily only joggers and people walking their dogs would venture this far out at the park. For the moment she was alone, sitting there on the bench. So Nanaba gripped her shirt and lifted it to reveal her stomach in all its glory. She was still very sweaty, and small trickles of sweat slid down the dips and firm ridges of her muscles. Her abs were much more defined now, thanks to her earlier workout, too. They looked harder than they actually were, deeper, too. So she lifted her camera, made sure it was at an angle that would catch her eyes the way that she liked, and then snapped the photo—she had also tensed her muscles, making them appear _that_ much more defined.

Without looking at it she hit send, and then she collapsed on the bench and exhaled lightly. “Oh my god,” she whispered. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

XxX

Ymir hummed an obscene song to herself as she scrolled through her tumblr dashboard—hating it on mobile but bored enough to endure—and almost dropped her phone when it vibrated.

_You have one new message._

She swallowed lightly, excitement in her stomach, laughter bubbling in her chest, and tapped on the notification to jump to her messages. What she was not expecting was a picture of her neighbour’s insanely sexy abs glistening in the sunlight for her. Ymir sputtered and nearly dropped her phone again, and swallowed when there was a light throb between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together, leaned forward and scrolled up. There she saw her nude, and realized that she had sent the picture to Nanaba by accident. A light blush dusted over her freckles, and Ymir settled back to consider herself carefully.

“Holy fucking shit,” she uttered into the warm air. “I’m horny just from this?” She zoomed in first to Nanaba’s abs, then to her eyes, and admired the light blue in them. She’d caught Nanaba eye fucking her a few times in the past. The blonde wasn’t exactly subtle. The fact that she had sent a picture back meant that she was definitely interested. Ymir flushed, with arousal and not embarrassment, and settled in as she hit ‘call’. She waited a beat, two, and then Nanaba’s husky voice touched her ear and Ymir quivered in lust.

“Ymir?”

“I meant to send that to Mikasa,” Ymir rushed. “Not you. But you definitely liked what you saw, right?”

There was a long pause, a nervous one. “It was unexpected…” Nanaba trailed off. Ymir could feel her blush through the line, and for some reason that made her throb again. She bit into her lip and tightened her grip on the phone.

“You are really fucking hot,” Ymir husked. “How damn hard is your stomach?”

Another pause, a heavier one this time. “Why not find out for yourself?”

Ymir had never heard Nanaba’s voice drop so low before. It was firm and powerful, husky and deep. She always spoke with such carefulness, gentleness. It was rough now, eager. Ymir shivered again and closed her eyes when she felt herself utterly _ache._

“Where are you?”

“In the building. I’m almost on my floor. Are you still… in the bath?”

Ymir snorted and lifted a foot out of the water. She watched each drop land back in the water, felt the scattering of the surface along her skin, and it made her tingle. “I’m getting out now,” she said lowly. “My door is unlocked.” And then she hung up and stood, water cascading down her long body.

Ymir went for her towel, dapped herself dry quickly and then ran to her room. She put on a tank top and black boy shorts, and then ran her fingers through her wet hair, combing it back. Even though she had said it was unlocked, Nanaba still knocked on the door. Ymir inhaled sharply as her heart thumped in her chest, and then she rolled her eyes and sauntered out of her room and into the lounge. She said nothing, didn’t open the door, and eventually it opened slowly and Nanaba peered into the room.

“Ymir?” She sounded out of breath, and when she finally stepped into the room, Ymir saw that she was exhausted, drenched in sweat. Her short blonde hair stuck to the side of her face, but then she lifted a hand and smoothed it all back. She exhaled a long breath and closed the door behind her, blue eyes coming to rest on Ymir waiting by the hallway door, leaning against the frame with a smirk and smoky eyes.

“I said it was unlocked,” Ymir drawled. “Which meant that you were supposed to throw that door open and proceed to fuck me two seconds later.”

Nanaba audibly swallowed and Ymir watched in fascination, in arousal, as the strong muscles of her jaw shifted when they clenched. “Um, I…”

Ymir pushed off from the wall and padded over to the blonde. She was hungry for the look Nanaba gave her, the way those eyes raked up and down her body, devouring her state of undress. It made her hotter, wetter, and Ymir was so close to moaning just from the sexual energy. When she paused in front of Nanaba, she hastily slid her hands underneath the blonde’s shirt and pressed her palms against her stomach. This time she did moan, because _fuck_ those muscles were so hard and smooth and Ymir felt them shift against her skin. Nanaba released a long breath, and then she dove forward, capturing Ymir’s lips with fervour.

Ymir growled and pulled Nanaba with her towards where she knew the couch waited. Once there she turned them around and pushed Nanaba down onto it, covering her body a second later. She grinned down at Nanaba’s flushed face, her pink lips and cloudy eyes.

“How long have you been horny for me?” Ymir asked, sitting up so that she could pull her shirt off. Nanaba’s eyes widened when Ymir’s breasts bounced free, and then her hands shot forward and covered them, touched and caressed them. Ymir groaned and leaned heavily into the touch. She bucked her hips—her underwear was soaked already.

“Since,” Nanaba whispered softly. Her voice was thick and heavy, and she had to clear her throat before she could continue. But Ymir’s lips were on hers again, the brunette’s tongue sliding into her mouth. She moaned at the heat of her tongue, at the taste of Ymir, and flicked a thumb over one of Ymir’s hard nipples. The brunette moaned loudly, her breath a stutter, and reclaimed her tongue to bite down on Nanaba’s bottom lip.

“I’ve seen you look at me,” Ymir told her. “Undress me with your eyes. Fuck me with your gaze. When you greet me in the morning it feels like what you really wanna do is eat me out.” She laughed when Nanaba released a strangled groan, and then tugged on Nanaba’s shirt until it was gone.

“You really have a terrible way with words,” Nanaba choked out. Her face was so red that even the tip of her nose glowed crimson. But she wasn’t denying it, and her eyes had darkened significantly after the admittance.

Ymir rolled her eyes and slid her fingertips over Nanaba’s chest, trailing around her pale breasts, dark nipples and then down to her stomach, the muscles there. She paused when she touched something cold, and glanced down to see what it was. “Bellyring?” Ymir uttered in shock. “I never would have guessed.”

Nanaba grinned smugly. “You didn’t notice it in the picture?”

Ymir shook her head and then pressed her lips to Nanaba’s neck. She darted her tongue out, tasted the sweat there and groaned sharply. “You’re hot like this,” she husked. “Sweaty and horny.”

Nanaba squirmed, embarrassed by the foul language but just as equally turned on by it. “I should sh-shower first…” she stuttered out.

“Bullshit,” Ymir growled. She lifted herself to tug on Nanaba’s bottom lip with her teeth, and then kissed her again, deeply, passionately, dipping in with her tongue, sucking on Nanaba’s, then her lip. “I’m going to enjoy you just like this,” she breathed out against Nanaba’s throat.

Nanaba groaned deeply, and then Ymir was descending, tongue and teeth against her skin as she travelled down Nanaba’s chest. Ymir paused for a long while to flick the tip of her tongue over a nipple, her fingertips enjoying the other, and then she drew it into her mouth, slid her tongue against it, sucked it. Nanaba arched against her, head falling back, mouth spreading open. She trailed soft patterns against her skin as she worked her mouth, worshipped one breast, and then the other. She blew softly when she pulled away, enjoyed the way Nanaba’s hard flesh tightened even further and the way the blonde whimpered. And then she slid further down.

She kissed Nanaba’s ribs, her hard muscles, while she caressed Nanaba’s sides with her fingertips, very lightly. She took her time, leaving bites and kisses, tasting her quivering flesh. Eventually she grew impatient and dove for her real target—that navel ring. She kissed around it for a few seconds, and then she gently closed her teeth around one end and gave it one short tug. Nanaba nearly threw them off of the couch when she jerked violently.

“Jesus!” she cried out, huffing. “Ymir, if you do that…”

“You’ll come?” Ymir asked tauntingly. “Is it sensitive?”

She played with it using her tongue, tugged it gently with her teeth. Nanaba’s hips bucked slightly and she covered her eyes as she groaned. “Oh god, so sensitive,” she moaned, long and load. Simply this would be her undoing. “So, so sensitive.”

Ymir had always heard how a bellyring could give sexual pleasure with sensitivity. She’d never had a partner with one, until now. And it was entirely too fun. Nanaba’s entire body was tight with tension, muscles taut and ready. She wasn’t sure if just this would be enough to send her over the edge, though. So she slid her hand down, brushed her fingers against Nanaba’s thigh. Nanaba jumped at the contact, but relaxed and then clenched her hands and jaws, muscles bunching up, and groaned.

“Ymir…”

“Shh,” Ymir uttered, warm breath washing over Nanaba’s stomach. “Focus on my tongue, Nanaba. Feel what it’s doing to you. And then,” she trailed her hand to Nanaba’s hip, then slid her hand into her underwear. Nanaba hissed loudly and arched her back when Ymir’s fingertips touched the hood of her clit. “And then focus on my fingers,” Ymir finished. She went back to tugging at the piercing, enjoying how it drove Nanaba wild. She delighted in the slickness she found between the blonde’s legs, at how warm and ready she was. Her clit was so hard and throbbing, just begging for a warm mouth. Ymir wanted to, she really did, but she wanted to see how far she could push the blonde before she crashed and broke. So she merely circled the aching bud, dipped down, traced the line of her lips, all the while Nanaba groaned and moved. “And then come,” Ymir ordered harshly just as she gave a hard tug at the piercing and flicked over Nanaba’s clit once. That was it.

Nanaba yelled out Ymir’s name as she came, inner muscles fluttering and clamping down on nothing, muscles quivering and clenching. Her eyes squeezed shut and she trembled for a full minute, and then she relaxed, exhaled loudly, shakily, and opened her eyes to regard Ymir with the most adoring look the brunette had ever received.

“Ymir,” Nanaba said hoarsely. “I have never had such a powerful orgasm.”

Ymir grinned smugly and lifted herself to press a kiss to the blonde’s jaw. “And I didn’t even have my tongue in you,” she husked naughtily. Nanaba groaned.

Nanaba couldn’t move, as waves of pleasure still swept through her, slowly and gently. Ymir didn’t move her hand, but she didn’t do anything else either. She pressed light kisses along Nanaba’s throat and jaw, then she ventured to her lips, and the two kissed for a long, aching moment. When Nanaba finally felt her strength return to her, she managed to flip them over and grinned down at Ymir underneath her.

“My turn to make you scream,” the blonde husked.

Ymir swallowed harshly and bit down on her lip when Nanaba’s hand slid right into her boy shorts, fingers ignoring her throbbing clit, pressing immediately to her soaked entrance. “Not in the mood to tease?” Ymir enquired shakily, though she managed to grin.

“Soft and slow is nice,” Nanaba said, smiling in a way that was both gentle and harsh at the same time. The tips of her fingers pressed in, and Ymir reached up to grab Nanaba’s shoulders. “But you can come just as hard,” she whispered, leaning in to press her lips to Ymir’s ear. “If I fuck you,” she continued, a tongue darting out, bathing Ymir’s earlobe in sensual heat, making her shiver. Even her lower back tingled with pleasure, and Nanaba’s fingers were still waiting. “Hard. And. Fast,” she enunciated carefully, slowly. She took a lobe between her teeth, nibbled on it lightly. She slowly traced circles with her fingers, coated them in Ymir’s wetness. “With just my fingers.” And then she thrust forward, three fingers sinking all the way in.

Ymir arched up into Nanaba and hissed, legs winding around the blonde’s waist, arms circling her neck. “Fuck,” Ymir gasped out. “Oh god.”

Nanaba was merciless. She began to thrust, using her hips to add strength to her wrist, pushing in hard, pulling out slowly. She curled her fingers upwards, dragging along the most sensitive patch against Ymir’s inner walls, making Ymir gasp her name and claw at her back. Their chests were pressed together tightly, sweat slick between them. Nanaba pressed her forehead to Ymir’s, took her lips in a bruising kiss and thrust harder, faster. Her chest grumbled with a delighted growl when she felt Ymir’s hips push down hard to meet each and every thrust. She cherished the way Ymir’s lips quivered between her own, and then she released them, trailed her lips along Ymir’s flushed, freckled cheek to her ear, and released a long breath. She continued thrusting for a while, her long fingers sliding in and out of Ymir, building the pleasure that was aching to explode. And then…

“Come.”

Ymir obeyed and swore loudly as she clamped down around Nanaba’s fingers and released everything she had. Warmth and sharp tingles swept through her, making her toes curl, her eyelids twitch. She sunk her teeth into Nanaba’s shoulder and jerked her hips some more, wanting those fingers to caress her again, coaxing another powerful wave of pleasure. Nanaba remained absolutely still, the only part of her moving was her fingers, slowly and so gently moving, guiding Ymir into smaller tremors, until finally the brunette relaxed, released her bite and collapsed into an exhausted heap, head fallen to the side. Nanaba left her fingers inside, not quite ready to remove them, and pressed a kiss just above Ymir’s collarbone. Ymir stirred and lifted her face and narrow her eyes.

“How?” she asked harshly. Her voice cracked and trembled, and she had to clear her throat.

Nanaba frowned. “How what?”

Ymir used her legs to pull Nanaba more firmly against her and did the same with her arms. She watched in amusement as a fresh blush covered Nanaba’s cheeks. “How do you give me the best orgasm I have ever had, like, in my entire life, and then look so… adorable while you do it?”

Ymir didn’t know how to explain it, really. Nanaba had been wild, unrestrained in her movements. Her eyes had flashed brightly with passion and desire. But there had been a soft smile on her lips, a sort of gentle intent on her mouth. It made Ymir’s heart clench just as much as it made her horny again.

“Adorable?” Nanaba tilted her head, eyebrows connecting.

Ymir blushed lightly and chuckled. “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“Looking like a beast and a puppy at the same time.”

Nanaba didn’t look entirely too pleased, but she smiled when Ymir gave her a wink, and then leaned forward to start a slow, torturous kiss. When she pulled away, Ymir’s brown eyes stared up at her tiredly. “I think I’m in love with you,” she blurted out.

Ymir paused and then pressed her lips together. Before Nanaba could panic, which Ymir could see was about to happen because those talented fingers had slipped out of her and the strong, heavy pressure of Nanaba’s body against hers lightened, she grabbed Nanaba by the jaw and forced her to stay. “Whether that’s the fantastic sex or your real feelings talking,” Ymir said. “As long as I get fucked like that again, you can totally be in love with me.”

Nanaba furrowed her brows and then relaxed. “I’m sorry,” she said. “This whole thing was just… sudden, and I… I get a little… sappy, after sex.”

Ymir laughed and trailed her hands down Nanaba’s back, slipping them into her shorts to cup her ass. “I think it’s cute,” she husked against Nanaba’s ear. “So it’s okay.”

“Ymir…” Nanaba’s breath hitched.

Ymir lifted a brow and pulled back to meet blue eyes. “So your piercing and your ass are super sensitive?”

Nanaba flushed. “Ymir… I…”

Ymir grinned. “Sending that nude was the best decision I ever made.” She gave the warm flesh in her hands a hard squeeze, and then tightened her legs around Nanaba’s waist when the blonde pressed into her and moaned.

Best. Decision. Ever.


End file.
